


Up In Flames

by thwip_thwip10



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: I did not expect this to be this long, lots of angst and fluff for you guys, whatever lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwip_thwip10/pseuds/thwip_thwip10
Summary: Peter was having an ordinary day...until a very familiar building caught on fire.





	Up In Flames

Peter was not ready for his report card coming up so soon. 

He knew he had some time still to try his best to make an effort to get his grades higher for his subjects, since he hadn't been getting the best marks recently. He hadn't had this kind of problem before he got the spider bite, but ever since then, patrolling can sometimes get in the way with his time to study and do his homework. 

"Hey Ned, do you think you could put MJ on the line as well? I gotta talk to you both." Peter said over the call that was hooked into Karen. Peter was, of course, patrolling when he made the call. He was swinging his way to an armed robbery that was happening a few blocks away while figuring out a plan on how to get his grades better before report card day. 

_"Yeah sure dude, hold on a sec."_ Ned replied. 

After a few rings, MJ picked up, _"What up?"_ she asked. 

"Okay guys, I'm pretty sure you both know how much I've been sucking at my subjects recently, " Peter explained, "so I was wondering if you guys could help me out a bit? You know, pick a date, time and place so we can all try and get as much done before we get our report cards as well as helping each other with whatever."

 _"Yeah okay, sounds good to me."_ MJ said. 

_"Same here."_ Ned agreed, _"Hey, do you think you could do sometime tonight actually? Like at around 9:30? I'm gonna be pretty busy tomorrow helping my dad out with fixing up the garage."_

"Oh sure, yeah I'll try my best to get there on time, wanna go to Mark's Cafe for it?" Peter asked. 

" _Sure, is that cool with you MJ?"_

 _"Yeah, see you guys there."_ MJ replied then hung up. 

"Alright, I gotta go. I don't think these robbers are gonna be polite enough to slow down their robbery for me." 

Ned chuckled, _"What is you're life dude? Okay, see ya later man."_ he said then hung up. 

Once it got to the late evening, Peter got dressed in his normal clothes and headed to Mark's to meet Ned and MJ there. 

"Oh good, I was afraid for a second you weren't gonna make it to your own meet up you made." Ned said once Peter came in the door. 

Peter smiled, "Yeah no, I'm here." he said. He placed his backpack down and laid out his homework on the cafe table the three were sitting at. "Okay, so the main subject I think I'm stuck on the most is history. I'm not getting the whole thing about the Sugar Act and why it started." 

As they all worked together on different subjects and switched it up at times, Peter couldn't help but feel his spidey sense warning him mildly about something. Once he started hearing sirens behind him, he got suspicious. He turned around to see if something was happening close by but nothing was there. 

That's when he looked up to see on the TV screen a breaking news report about a certain apartment he knew that was on fire. Peter's eyes widened in fear and turned to his friends. It seemed that they saw and knew the same thing when they looked back at Peter, with much concern in their eyes. 

"I'm sorry." Peter said as he started getting up and grabbing his bag. 

"Go." MJ simply said while Ned nodded in urgent agreement. 

Peter bolted out of the cafe with his bag and before the two knew it, Spider-Man was suddenly swinging towards the apartment's direction. 

Bright orange and yellow was the first thing Peter could see when he reached the scene. It was horrifying. Peter tried to swing faster to the apartment. He looked down to see many people already out of the building, but he was still pretty sure there were more that were stuck in there. 

And where was May?

Peter felt so panicked, he couldn't remember where May had said she was going. _Did she go to work? Did she come back home while I was out? Did she have a day off?_

Although he hated it, he had to make sure all the trapped civilians were out first before worrying about his aunt. He swung into the building and started his search. 

** ** ** ** 

Tony was in the middle of a conversation with Pepper while having a late dinner when the alarm went off. Peter had a protocol in his suit that alerted Tony whenever he was over his head when it came to facing danger alone. Tony froze for a second before rushing to the screen FRIDAY put on to show the news report about Spider-Man coming to the scene of the apartment on fire.

"Crap, this kid." Tony muttered in a panic. He bolted outside, calling his Iron Man suit and set off to the building.

After saving 12 people who were trapper in the fire, Peter was starting to feel a little more calm but was still in a major concern to where May could be. Why couldn't he remember?

He had to quickly check outside, just in case he saw May outside the building. He swung out of the apartment...finding her nowhere in sight.

 _She's probably still at work, stop worrying,_ he thought to himself. 

He had to go back in the building to check if there were more people trapped in there. However once he went back in, Tony started to call Peter and forced it through, _"Kid! What are you doing!?"_ Tony asked frantically. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but there's still people that could be trapped in this building. May could be in here!" Peter replied while coughing from the smoke. 

_"No, listen! I'm coming there right now just please get out of there! I don't want you getting yourself hurt!"_

"I'm okay, I can do this, I swear! I'm almost done, just-" 

That's when he heard a shrilling scream come from the next floor up. "Hang on!" Peter yelled and ended the call. 

May had a day off of work that day and had left the apartment to get some groceries while Peter was out. 

That is she was, until the screen in the market showed the news about Spider-Man in their apartment, rescuing as many people as he could. 

_Peter._

May dropped everything and ran out towards the building to see it in flames and no sign of her nephew anywhere, until she heard a scream from someone in the crowed of evacuated people who pointed up to see Spider-Man. Trapped in an immense amount of crushed debris. 

** ** ** ** 

Before May arrived at the scene, Peter found the screaming woman, he helped her out of the area and swung her carefully out of the window and he swung back in. He coughed more from the rising smoke, "Hello? Is anyone still in here!?" he asked while looking around for anyone else he might have missed. 

Suddenly, he felt a loud crack, and before his spidey sense could tell him to get out of the way, a large amount of debris fell on top of him, pushing his foot through the floor. Peter let out an agonizing scream. He couldn't move. 

When Tony got closer to the fire, he found May standing still in shock, staring at the building. "Have you seen Peter anywhere in the building?" 

May shook her head, "I got a glimpse of him trapped in some debris but now I can't see him anywhere! Please find him!" she frantically replied. 

Tony shot into the sky again and went into the building, searching through all the floors on fire to see if he could spot him. "Peter!! Where are you!?" He yelled in a panic. 

Suddenly he heard a whimper and then, "I'm down here! I'm stuck, I-I can't-" and then a hacking cough. 

Tony moved as fast as he could to the area where he heard Peter's voice. Once he spotted him, he saw all the debris on him. That would be difficult to get off but he had to try. 

However before Tony was able to move any of it off, Peter's spidey sense suddenly went off, "TONY-!" Peter yelled in a warning reaching his hand out, but it was too late. 

The area right where Peter was held had exploded with a loud _BOOM!_

"NO!!" Tony yelled, tears streaming down out of smoke and desperation. 

Before the entire building could collapse, Tony called on a dozen of his suits to assemble and lift the building up so he had enough time to rescue his boy. 

_If he's still alive..._

No. He had to have faith and focus. 

He spotted Peter under more debris than before, unconscious, and took off as much of the building's remains off before picking him up and flying out of the building. 

May ran up to a shaken up Tony who had now placed Peter on the ground. Peter was covered in black ashes and wasn't breathing. "Peter!! Oh my gosh, Peter!" She cried and knelt down beside him, tears streaming down her face. 

"We-we have to get him to the med bay." Tony said panting from adrenaline and exhaustion. May nodded in agreement. Tony made sure Peter wouldn't get any more hurt when he pciked him up bridal style and soared back to the tower. "Just hang on underoos." He pleaded. 

The first thing Peter saw when he woke up was white. 

Everything was white and there was too much light in the room as well. He shifted his head and groaned. 

That seemed to wake up Tony who had been sleeping in a chair right next to his bed. "Peter!" He said, "Oh thank goodness, how are you feeling?" 

Peter couldn't make out many words from his dry throat, but managed to mumble, "Too bright..." 

Tony quickly nodded his head, "Too bright, okay, FRIDAY? Could you lower the lights 80%?" 

Suddenly the room got much darker, and only a dim amount of light was in the room, still enough to see each other's faces. 

Peter gave a small, timid smile, "Hey." he simply said. 

Now that Tony knew Peter was much more conscious, he had to say what was on his mind. "Kid, what were you thinking, going out into a fire like that?" He asked, "Didn't I give you direct orders to only face certain situations you could handle?" 

Peter looked down at his hands in shame. If he had more energy, he would've fought back, but he also knew that Tony would probably end up winning the argument either way. "I'm sorry." He ended up saying in response. 

Tony sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, "Listen, I understand why you wanted to do it. It was your home and you help others in need, it's just in you'r DNA, literally, but sometimes you gotta let others help you at times as well." he gently explained. 

Peter looked up at Tony, "Okay, I'll try." he said quietly. After a while of silence from the two, Peter thought back to the fire and the consequences it made for him and others. Suddenly, he was much more aware, "Wait, where's May? Where are we gonna live? Where are others going to live?" he asked in a panic. 

"Hey hey, it's okay, I already took care of it. You're aunt is fine, she's just in the living room right now with Pepper, and living wise, I made sure everyone who lived there had another place to stay and if not, I gave them enough money to find somewhere else to live." Tony replied, "Now with you and May, I was thinking...you can say no if you don't want to, but if you wanted to stay in the tower with Pepper and I, you are more than welcome to." he added. 

Peter looked at him in shock, then came the tears. "Thank you Tony." He said and hugged him tightly, which gave Tony a bit of surprise, but hugged back. 

"So I'm guessing that's a 'yes'?" Tony asked with a bit of a chuckle. 

"Yes, sorry, yes I would love to live with you!" Peter happily replied. 

The two grinned at each other, joy and relief on their faces. 

No matter what challenges Peter would run into, over his head or not, Tony will always be there for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I made another fanfic a lot sooner than I thought myself, but I was rewatching some Spider-Man PS4 walkthroughs and came across a fire scene and I was like yup, that's gonna be my inspiration. 
> 
> So..idk what I was thinking when I made this, I mostly just had three braincells telling me different things: one, make it angsty, two, make it fluffy and three, make it be Concerned Iron Dad
> 
> So there you have it. 
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this, and if you wanna come chat about Peter and Tony being the perfect father/son duo (or just look at the stuff I post and reblog), my Tumblr username is thwip-thwip10 <3


End file.
